


Frozen Steam

by NyxRedfoxWinchester



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura - Freeform, Allura is even richer, Asshole!Lotor, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), CEO!Lance, Company Owner!Allura, F/M, Firefighter!Shiro, Hallmark Original Voltron Content, Hunay, Hunk is married to Shay, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance is Keith's impulse control, Lance is dashing and charismatic and perfect, Lance is super rich, Lotor is a douche who is also rich, Lotura - Freeform, M/M, Matt Holt - Freeform, Nyma - Freeform, Pidge Holt, Shiro - Freeform, Snow, So many tropes, Takashi Shirogane - Freeform, TechWiz!Pidge, Tropes, Voltron, Voltron Ledendary Defender - Freeform, altea, car crash, galra - Freeform, impulsive keith, katie holt - Freeform, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance mcclain - Freeform, lotor - Freeform, love my boy, mechanic!keith, narti - Freeform, shallura - Freeform, small town, the tropiest thing in the world, vld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxRedfoxWinchester/pseuds/NyxRedfoxWinchester
Summary: On their way to their corporate retreat, Lance McClain, CEO of Altea Industries, Allura Galra, the owner of the company, her husband and CEO of Galra Enterprises, Lotor Galra, and Hunk Garrett, company CTO/CIO get steered way off course and end up in a small town in Northern USA. There they meet the Shirogane brothers. Drama ensues. Will they leave this small podunk town the same as they arrived? Will the town remain as undisturbed as it once was? Who will come out unscathed and who will come out loved?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bekdebek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekdebek/gifts).



Lance looked in the mirror and straightened his tie. His shorter hair was gelled up a little in front and he had shiny silver cufflinks that sparkled by his wrist. He looked over himself one more time, finally satisfied with every little detail of his appearance. He looked at the time. 9:03. Perfect. They’ll all be there by the time he walks in. He walks down the hall and over to the meeting room.

“Razzle Dazzle time.” He whispered to himself and put on his winning charismatic smile as he opened the door into a stunning black and silver board room.

“Good Morning everyone! Sorry I’m late. Let’s get started.” Lance walked to a large black chair at the head of the table and sat down. He pulled out a pen from his jacket pocket and opened the folder that was waiting for him.

Lance took his job very seriously. He was only 26 years old, the youngest CEO in the history of  Altea Industries, and one of the youngest CEO’s in the world. He looked down the long table seeing all the seats taken except the one on his left.

He turned to one of his assistants and whispered, “Where is Mrs. Galra?”

“She hasn’t been in yet, sir. Last I heard, she was making the final touches on the corporate retreat.”

Lance nodded and turned to his right, his Chief Technical Officer (CTO) /Chief Information Officer (CIO) and best friend, Hunk Garrett.

“Hunk have you seen her? She isn’t here yet.”

Hunk shrugged, “She _is_ the owner of the company, I think she can do whatever she wants. We should get started though. Everyone here is very busy.”

Lance rolled his eyes and scanned the room one more time. His CFO, Shay Garrett (Hunk’s wife)  and COO, Coran Smythe, were seated across from one another toward the head of the table as well. Otherwise there were many people that Lance recognized but couldn’t remember their names only their positions.

He stood up and cleared his throat to silence their chatter, “Ok let’s start with a weekly report. Start with finance and move around the room, as Mr. Garrett said so eloquently, we are all busy people so let us move quickly.”

Shay stood up and gave her report and the others followed suit. By the time it was Hunk’s turn to stand and explain the door opened and a tall, beautiful woman with white hair floated in.

“Glad you could make it, Mrs. Galra.” Lance said sarcastically, winking at his friend.

“Lance.” She said in the English accent she picked up during her time at boarding school, “Even in the board room it’s Allura. You know that.”

She sat down at his left hand side and patiently waited for Hunk to finish his report. Lance nodded at his friend when he was finished and turned to Allura.

“As you all know,” He said addressing the room, “Allura is planning the corporate retreat this year to be in Hawaii. I trust she has all of her details ready to share with you all.”

Allura stood and smiled at Lance, “Of course! Hullo everyone! As Mr. McClain said we will be heading for a retreat in Hawaii! It will be those of us in this board room and our immediate staff. Since I am the owner of this company I’ve decided to give us a three week all-expense-paid vacation. You all deserve this for working so hard!” She began passing out manila folders with everyone’s names written on them.

“This will be all the information you will need to inform your staff of the plans. We leave January 4th.”

Everyone looked stunned. All Expense Paid? It was almost too much. After the chatter died down they finished their meeting and everyone dispersed.

“Allura, this,” Hunk gestured to the folder she had handed out, “will be amazing! Thank you for planning it. Will Mr. Galra be joining us?”

Allura smiled softly, “I hope he will. He is currently away on business of his own, but we will discuss it when he gets back.”

“Again?” Lance said curiously causing Allura to blush.

“He is a very… busy man.” She hesitated then bit back at him, “Just like you should be.”

Lance hated when Allura used her power over him like that. Yes she owned the company but he _ran_ the company.

Allura never wanted to take over for her father, Lance knew that the moment they met. Even though, if she tried, she would be one of the most successful business women in the world she just never wanted to. Allura got her masters in Art History and minored in Business, so at least she wasn’t clueless. Lance triple majored in his undergrad in Business, Marketing, and Communication then minored in Diversity Studies. Everything to make a good business man, he eventually went on to his masters degree in Business, completely groomed to be an executive one day by Allura’s father. Alfor loved Lance as if he were his own, and it shocked everyone that in his will he named Lance the CEO of Altea Industries and Allura the President. Well everyone but Allura. Basically, Allura owned the company, as is her birthright as his only daughter, but Alfor trusted Lance to keep his company alive and well.

Lance looked at Hunk and then back at Allura. He stood up to leave, buttoning his suit jacket, “Whatever you say Madam President.”

She looked at the floor, “Lance…”

“Allura.” He looked at her waiting for her to return his gaze.

She looked up with set brows, “You would like him if you just got to know him.”

“How can I get to know him if he is always away ‘Lura! He isn’t making an effort and you are letting him walk all over you! I can’t believe you just married this man without thinking.”

Hunk sighed, Lance knew he thought it was like beating a dead horse. This wasn’t the first time he and Allura had had this conversation.

“Lotor is a nice man Lance! You are just like my father! His judgement was clouded by the business aspect of the Galra and Altea names crossing. Just as you are!”

“You know that isn’t true. Yes I’ll put this company first 90% of the time but Allura this is your life we are talking about. I wouldn’t put the company, your company, before you. Don’t you think it is odd that you guys just met and now you are sharing everything? Doesn’t that strike you as, oh I don’t know, sketchy?”

Allura’s face was stoic, Lance knew he had gone too far.

“Lance, you will never understand what whirlwind romance is like. I love Lotor and we will be happy. You just don’t understand.”

Lance sighed, resigned, “You are right. I don’t understand. But Allura please remember one thing. Something your father used to tell me. ‘When you are wearing rose colored glasses, red flags just look like flags.’. I’m only saying these things because I love you like a sister and I am afraid to watch you get hurt.”

Allura sighed as well, “I know. But you are wrong about him Lance. He is a good man and he loves me. And I love him. I just wish you would be happy for me.” She pursed her lips and walked off to her office.

Lance’s head fell into his hands and he leaned against the board room table, Lotor was by far the most self-centered, manipulative person he had ever met. Lotor and Allura had been married for 2 months now and he hadn’t once seen Lotor. Allura continues to claim that he is away on business, but even as a CEO for Galra Enterprises he should be able to stay around for his new bride. At least that is Lance’s opinion. Hunk thinks that Lotor married Allura in an attempt to merge the companies later or even just control both. Lance feared that Hunk may be turning out to be correct.

“What am I supposed to do Hunk.” Lance groaned. Hunk placed a hand on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

“I know you don’t like him, and you know I don’t like him but she is married. It is done. And the more you try to convince her that he is bad for her the more she is going to latch onto him to prove you wrong. So give him a chance. Maybe he will surprise you?”

Lance’s lip curled, that arrogant asshat will never change, and he, Lotor, and Hunk knew that. Lance only knew Lotor professionally as the CEO of a rival company, Galra Enterprises. Lotor’s father, Zarkon, was the owner and president of the company and, in Lance’s opinion, strategized the entirety of the wedding in order to remove the competition. With his biggest rival’s owner as his daughter-in-law there isn’t much stopping him from taking over or getting them out of business.

“Sure..” Lance mumbled, not convinced.

“Is Nyma going to come with us?” Hunk smiled, trying to change the subject.

Lance groaned at the mention of his on again off again girlfriend. They both knew that they were honestly nothing more than fuckbuddies because Lance couldn’t stand how honest to god irritating she was. But she was beautiful and sometimes that blinded him from making good decisions.

“Not formally, but I wouldn’t put it past her to meet us down there anyway.” Lance said dejectedly.

Hunk laughed at his friends pain, “Dude I know you don’t like her so why don’t you just break it off completely with her?”

Lance groaned, something he was never able to do was actually break up with her. She was always so dependent on him. When they would be off, Nyma would desperately call him and claim that she could never be with anyone ever again, or that it was his fault she was going to hurt herself. Lance always took her back because he didn’t want her to get hurt.

“She… needs me. I can’t just break up with her knowing that she is just gonna hurt herself…”

Hunk put his hand on the back of Lance’s pristine suit jacket, “I know we have talked about this before but I’m just going to remind you that she is doing these things to trap you in this relationship and make you feel like trash for leaving her. Do what makes you happy Lance.”

Lance nodded and glanced at his watch. 10:30. He was supposed to start a meeting right now!

“Thanks Hunk.” Lance recovered his award-winning grin and winked at his friend, “I’ll be fine. But right now, I need to go be the leader of man and talk about money! Whoo!!” Lance skipped to the door and pumped his fist in the air. Hunk laughed.


	2. Flurries

Lance adjusted himself in his office chair and looked at the time. It was close to 3pm. He’d promised himself he would try to get home by noon, but extra paperwork had piled on his desk and he totally lost track of time trying to get it all done before the retreat tomorrow. He had always been a habitual procrastinator before he realized that he was a goddamned CEO and officially could not procrastinate anymore. Lance groaned and let his head fall onto his paperwork. He _really_ needed this vacation.

His phone started buzzing, and he looked at the bright screen. Nyma’s name popped up. This made Lance groan again. Maybe if he just ignored her she would think he was dead. He always knew Alfor had had his best intentions in mind when he set up Lance with Nyma. Nyma’s family owned a computer software company, and she was their sweet little princess. She never has, nor does Lance think she ever will, work a day in her life. Everything has been handed to her, unlike Lance who worked his ass off coming from a poor town in lower Florida and studying his ass off to be able to be the first person in his family to go to college.

It was in college where he’d met Hunk and Allura. Lance was quite smitten with Allura at first until he realized that his feelings would never be reciprocated in the way he’d hoped. However, he’s managed to move past all of that and form a strong bond with her and Hunk. When Lance’s father died, he’d shown up to Allura’s house absolutely distraught. He was over 700 miles away from home and was a poor college student who couldn’t even dream of buying a plane ticket to Florida without at least 4 months notice. Allura had calmed him down and as fate would have it, hours later got a phone call from her father to check up on her. She explained the situation to Alfor and he’d bought Lance the ticket before they even hung up the phone.

Lance remembers that time so fondly, Alfor was one of the kindest men he’d ever known. Lance’s father and Alfor would have been great friends, he just knew it. When he’d gotten back from his father’s funeral, he made sure to stop by Alfor’s office to personally thank him for his generosity and to promise to pay him back as soon as possible.

Lance had walked into Alfor’s office and remembered being stunned. Everything was white and gold, like something out of a magazine. He felt so out of place in his white button up and black probably-too-short slacks. Alfor had looked up from his paper work and smiled softly, “You must be Lance McClain. I’m so sorry about your father. Come, take a seat son.” The bearded man gestured to the pristine white chair across from the white desk.

Lance had sat down awkwardly, and smiled at Alfor, “Thank you. Urm… you have been so generous, thank you so much for helping me. My mother wanted to make sure that you knew how thankful she was that you helped me make it down so she made her famous Rice Pudding.” Lance felt embarrassed handing the man who looked like the most recent incarnation of Aslan from _The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe_ a mason jar with a ribbon wrapped around it, but if his Mamá found out he didn’t give it to him, there would be hell to pay.

But when Alfor beamed like a child on Christmas, Lance was glad he did. “Rice Pudding!” Alfor chucked heartily, “I haven’t had Rice Pudding since I was 7 years old!” Lance was surprised when Alfor immediately took the lid off and, after rummaging around in his desk, pulled out a plastic spoon and ate it cold!

“It is better if you heat it up, Sir.” Lance managed to spit out.

Alfor laughed again, “You are sure right it is, son! But I couldn’t wait! Tell your Mother this is positively one of the best Rice Puddings I have ever had in my life!”. That made Lance grin ear to ear, he was proud of his Mamá and he knew that when he called and told her, she would be ecstatic.

“So Lance, what are you studying?”

The automated response that all college students had come rattling out, “I’m triple majoring in Business, Marketing, and Communication and minoring in Diversity Studies.”

“Impressive!” bellowed Alfor, clearly beaming with what Lance thought looked a lot like pride, “Now Lance, I have a proposal for you. My company strives to be the best, but we know where we come from and we stay connected to our roots. This company isn’t about money or about status, it is about bringing a smile to everyone face. A hardworking young man like yourself can understand that.”

Lance had nodded, unsure about what Alfor was really trying to say.

“Lance, I like to think of myself as someone who can read people and their potential very well, and I would like you to intern for me. Paid, of course. But I would like to think that it would help you get experience in your field.”

Lance was shaken out of his memories by his phone buzzing again. This time it wasn’t Nyma, it was Hunk.

“Hey Hunkalicious! How’s it hanging?” Lance chirped, knowing his friend was going to say something about how Lance needs to stop overworking himself on a Saturday.

“Hey Lance. So, bad news, there is a snow storm brewing. I don’t think the plane will be able to take off.”

“What do you mean?” Lance was incredulous! How could they get to Hawaii if there was no plane!

“Well I checked the weather and the planes that go out today will make it in time, but the planes tomorrow are almost guaranteed to be grounded.” Hunk said matter of fact.

“Hunk is this information from the airport or is this from your gut instinct?”

“Instinct, I just know that it is gonna be canceled, I think we should try to get a flight upstate. The storm will have already passed so we would be guaranteed a flight, we would just have to drive through the storm a little bit.”

Lance considered this, “Of course, I know never to disagree with your instincts. I know of a private airfield maybe 6 hours north of here. I can make some calls for a flight tomorrow? Will it just be you me and ‘Lura?”

Hunk coughed, “Um, no. Lotor will be there too.” Lance almost hung up. There was no way in hell he was gonna drive with Lotor for 6 hours. He can barely stand to be in the same room with him for hour long meetings and now he just committed to a six hour car ride! Fuck.

“You are kidding, Huuuuunk why is she bringing him,” Lance whined, something a 26 year old CEO shouldn’t really do.  

“Lance, come on. I’m not having this conversation again. I’m calling her next. Make the arrangements for the airport upstate.”

“Who is driving?” Lance asked, “I gave my driver these next three weeks off because I thought I would be gone.”

Hunk sighed, “Success changed you Lance. You used to love driving for the road trips in college!”

Lance laughed, “So just like old times?”

“If you mean old times as in 3 years ago then yes, the oldest of times.”

Lance laughed, “I guess I’m bringing out the Nav!”

 

* * *

 

Lance threw his last bag in the car. Hunk had been right and the airline had called them letting them know that there would be no take off for at least three days. That part shocked Lance, 3 days? He was just glad they had made arrangements for the four of them to take the flight upstate.

He hopped in the front seat of his SUV, he had named her Juanita and drove the 5 minutes to Hunk and Shay’s. Shay had taken the earlier flight that successfully took off and landed before the storm had set in. Hunk and Lance were planning on flying together to get some last minute reports done on the plane before they landed.

Lance pulled up to the yellow house and put Juanita in park. Hunk’s house made Lance giggle, it was in the middle of suburbia, and was a two story yellow house with white trim. There was a big front and backyard surrounded by a white picket fence.

            Hunk walked out with a big yellow duffle bag and a plastic target bag full to the brim with junk food and a case of Surge. Lance couldn’t stop laughing while Hunk put his duffle in the hatchback and clambered in the passenger seat.

“OK! I have a 12 pack of Surge, a bag of Munchies, Swiss Rolls, Cheese-itz, PopTarts, and..”

“HUNK YOU BEAUTIFUL SWEET GENIUS, YOU BROUGHT ME BLUE JOLLY RANCHERS?”

Hunk laughed, “You may be a big shot CEO but you are still my best friend. And you are still a child when you don’t have your CEO face on.”

“Hell yeah!” Lance said and cranked the music. Taylor Swift blares through the radio.

They both sang at the top of their lungs, “ _WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER! WEEEE EEEEEE ARE NEVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!”_

 

**Allura**

Allura looked at the clock. Lance and Hunk said they were going to be there by now. She was wrapped in her white pea coat, regretting her decision to wear a dress. She knew Lotor liked her white bodycon business dress with the gold accents, and he was having a grumpy start to his day. She thought she would dress up for him but she was regretting it. She knew the inside of Juanita (Lance’s SUV) was leather, she groaned at the thought of her thighs sticking to the seat for 6 hours.

“Allie, Love, are your little friends coming or should I call the driver?” Lotor asked patronizingly.

“Don’t worry Dear. Sometimes Lance just gets lost.” She smiled at him silently wishing she could sit down. Lotor insisted on waiting in the entrance, so they could leave ASAP.

“I still don’t understand why we must drive together, love it would be so much more fun to go alone.”

“Darling, I gave Narti the next three weeks off before I knew about the flight cancellation. It wouldn’t be fair of me to require her back after promising time off.”

“Allie, you simple flower, Narti works for us. She should understand about an emergency.”

“Of course, however, we have already made our plans with Lance and Hunk. And-“ She was cut off with Rihanna blaring in their driveway.

“ _SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DIAMOND! SHINE BRIGHT! TOOOOOOOONNNIIIIGGGGGGGHHHHTTTT!!”_

“They are here!” she squealed in excitement, she walked as fast as she could in her 5-inch pumps down the stairs to Juanita.

“’LLURA!!” Lance and Hunk shouted at her in excitement! She sat behind Hunk and pulled her glittery gold rolling suitcase into her lap and throwing it into the trunk haphazardly!

“I’m so excited! ROADTRIP! Do you guys remember when we went to South Padre!” Allura squealed.

“Oh my god!” Lance laughed, Allura saw dried tears on his eyes telling her that he and Hunk have been laughing the entire trek up there, “Allura drank all the Surge and then couldn’t stop trying to rap faster than Rap God!”

“And she did it too!” Hunk laughed.

Allura looked out the window and watched her husband walk regally down the stairs, pulling his two suitcases behind him. He scowled at her disapprovingly and she felt her smile fade.

She looked at her hands in her lap and waited for Lotor to enter the vehicle.

Lance turned the music off when he noticed the mood shift.

“Boys.” Lotor greeted Hunk and Lance, “Allie, love, please control yourself. I don’t need to be embarrassed by old stories of your rebellious phase.”

Allura saw Lance white-knuckling the steering wheel. _Ugh, Lance needs to calm down. Lotor is just trying to keep up appearances, he isn’t being mean. He just doesn’t know you two well enough to let his guard down,_ She thought to herself.

Hunk sighed, “Well we better get going. Everyone buckled in?”

Lotor looked at him and raised an eyebrow, “Must I?”

“Yes.” Lance said sharply, “You must.”

Lotor pursed his lips and buckled his seatbelt over his black jacket. Looking at Allura, his eyes seemingly saying, “how dare you let him talk to me this way.”

“Lance. Come now. Let’s all be civilized.” She managed a weak smile as she saw her best friend look at her through the rearview mirror in betrayal.

“Anything you say, Ma’am.” Lance snarked back. Putting the car into drive and heading out on their 6-hour journey.

 

**Lance**

The snow was awful. They had probably gotten about 12 inches of snow since they started their drive. Lance could barely see one foot in front of the car, this caused them to get lost on top of everything else.

“Lance! The turn to get back on track should be coming up on your right.” Hunk said holding a giant old-fashioned roadmap over his face.

“I can’t see a turn Hunk!” Lance said anxiously.

“It says it should be right there!”

“Ok ok! Help me look for –“

Suddenly Juanita jerked to the left and skidded. Lance screamed and told everyone to hold on, as he tried to get control of the car again. They crashed into a massive tree, Juanita’s back half folded like a pop can, glass was everywhere.

“Is everyone alright?!” Lance shouted. The wind roared over him so he could barely be heard.

Allura and Hunk nodded, while Lotor looked angry.

“This, Allura, is why we take Narti off vacation to drive us to the airport.”

Lance could feel his blood start to boil, but took a breath and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed 9-1-1, but there was no signal. He could see Hunk trying to call as well, achieving the same result.

Lance pulled on his grey pea coat and opened the door to assess the damage. The wind whipped around him and the cold snuck under his jacket and chilled him to the bone. He could feel himself starting to shake as the snow started melting into his dress shoes.

The back half of his SUV looked like a bite had been taken out of it. There was debris everywhere.

“HELLO? IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?” a voice shouted from the distance.

Lance was scared at first, but then he realized that there was someone out there, who could help them.

“Hello?!” Lance shouted! “HELLO! YES! WE ARE OVER HERE!”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay Tuned for Chapter 2: the Lion's Den


End file.
